


永夜

by cicada9603



Category: Good Bye Lenin! (2003), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 「那夜晚是永久的，但是我们的朋友，他们却固执地认为那是无尽的白日，他们欢欣鼓舞着，天真而又善良至极，在错误的道路上幸福地过完他们的一生。」
Relationships: Belarus/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 借用电影《再见，列宁》中的设定和某些剧情。  
> 人类名字使用，人类AU。

“你知道自己心脏上的问题吧？贝什米特先生？”伊万摘下鼻梁上架着的眼睛揉了揉自己的眉心，他看着对面自己的病人，那个最令自己感到头疼的病人。基尔伯特眨眨眼便将头转向另一边，冲着那面容姣好但冷着脸的护士笑，娜塔莉亚便是那护士，她依旧没有被逗弄着翘起嘴角，尽管有不少未经人事的少女都会被基尔伯特的笑容逗得笑起来，娜塔莉亚像是没有医护从业人员那样的素质一样，她朝基尔伯特竖了一个中指，那手指细细长长如葱白一样，就连比中指都是那么好看。基尔伯特继续笑着，然后将视线重新调回伊万——他的主治医生——身上，这下子他便将自己的笑容放下来了，他看着他，微微偏过一点头，张了张嘴想要说话，最终还是只点了点头，简短而又急促，表达了是知道自己身体上的病症。

伊万重新戴好眼镜，他在工作的时候离不开那玩意儿，尽管硌得他鼻梁很疼。他在基尔伯特的病历上又多写了一些字，低声喊了自己的表妹，娜塔莉亚走上前接过那病历，推着载着基尔伯特的轮椅重新回到他的病房，在床头挂上一些牌子，随后便在自己手中的板子上写下今日的日期，开始了新一轮的治疗。基尔伯特看着女孩子被包裹在护士服下曲线完美的身材，他不由得想要吹一个口哨，他咽了两下口水就忍住了那些冲动，他的祖国可不是那随着西方享乐主义而一起堕落的西德，他是民主德国的公民，他可自豪了。当然基尔伯特没有意识到包括娜塔莉亚在内的护士们的一些改变，她们裙子的下摆开始往上缩水，基尔伯特只当是真的被洗得缩水，那种事情是很有可能发生的，并不值得大惊小怪，他曾听自己住所那层楼道最里面的大姐抱怨过，抱怨她刚买的裙子被水洗得缩短了好大一截，基尔伯特那时还为他的邻居写过投诉信什么的，他一边敲击着他的打字机一边缓慢地将他打的字逐字逐句地读给大姐听。

基尔伯特被告知他是在一次外出购物的时候突然昏厥的，大约是在医院躺了有八个月之久，当他醒过来的时候就看到伊万坐在他身边的椅子里睡得正熟，一开始他并不记得眼前这个男人到底是谁，在意识逐渐清醒之后他开始想起很多事情，不，不应该说“事情”，他在“八个月”前所发生了什么他完全没有办法想起来，他只能接受伊万和娜塔莉亚对他所说的，他是在购物的时候昏厥，由于天气太热的缘故，当然他也不是很清楚为什么十月份会是一个异常炎热的月份，这不符合常理，但他依然接受了，他相信他曾经以及现在的医生是不会对他的病患撒谎的。基尔伯特虽然记不起来关于“八个月”之前的事情，但是那些个人他还是不会忘记的，他的一直为他工作到现在的主治医生伊万·布拉津斯基，还有医生的表妹——他心系的美人娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅、他的老伙伴汉斯，那本是一条落魄的狗，在马路上奄奄一息的时候被热爱社会事业的基尔伯特捡了回去。除此之外还有别的一些人，他的邻居们，有时他们会来看望他，带着一捧花或是别的什么的，比如说他一直非常想要吃到的腌黄瓜，这是他在从昏迷之中睁开眼的第一时间里面除了水之外最想吃的东西。看到那些腌黄瓜他很高兴，他想那种东西应该可以算是他们国家的骄傲了，爽脆可口，腌制得十分到位，这种腌黄瓜永远不会被别的什么东西所取代的，就是那个牌子，就是那种味道，没有别的腌黄瓜可以替代它，就像他们的国家，哦基尔伯特他又联想到那东西上面去了，他没醒几天就想着要重新回归他的社会主义事业，这是他非常热衷的事业，他将它看得比自己的生命还要重要，他对伊万说起过，在他以前去伊万那里接受一些治疗的时候就这么说，那是在民主德国进行阅兵的那一天，“这个国家不会死的，你听那阅兵的声音多么动听啊，那是一种生命，从地底里冒出来的源源不断的生命”。他在说这话的时候停下了自己的一切动作，头颅微微扬起，像是在听那些令伊万觉得恼怒的声音，他的眼睛没有看着他的医生，而是看着空中的一个点，脸上满是幸福与自信，像是真的能从那个点中看出什么东西来一样，什么关于这个国家美好的未来。伊万当时并没有说什么，他是从苏联交换来民主德国工作的医生，更为准确点是从俄罗斯调过来的，美其名曰是支援这一边的医疗条件，实际上他本是不愿意来的，伊万并不喜欢德国，他觉得这个民族的人很容易就陷入一种奇怪的狂热情绪之中，之前的纳粹，现在的别的什么东西，他看着他的这位病人就知道他是个典型，一个甘愿为了社会主义事业而放弃一切的疯子，他自己倒对政治没有什么研究，他只是个学术派，针对医学而言，而对政治没有任何的兴趣，但是基尔伯特就完全不同，伊万不太清楚他之前是做什么的，反正他接手这位病人的时候他就已经是一位社会工作者了，带有能感染人的特性，他的谈吐之间透着伊万并不喜欢的那种感觉。他当时只是淡淡地应了一声，一只手在桌面上烦躁地打着拍子，而另一只手则握着笔在基尔伯特的病历上写下一些话语，他觉得他们这种社会主义迟早要完蛋，伊万连自己的国家都觉得没啥希望，这是他闷在心里不会说给任何人听的话，哪怕是对着表妹娜塔莉亚都不会说，更何况是眼前这位异常热心的社会工作者呢？所以往后不管基尔伯特再说什么他都只是敷衍了事，随便应了几句就将话题再扯回他们在说的病症的问题上，至少他在这方面还是十分尽心尽责的，比起他在行使自己作为一个公民应有的政治权利的时候更加尽心尽力。

基尔伯特重新在自己的病床上躺好，娜塔莉亚正给他吊上一瓶新的盐水，不知道能不能让他的身体恢复起来，但起码不会变得更坏，基尔伯特对于自己身体的恢复充满信心，他甚至都要求娜塔莉亚去将他的打字机取来。

“我现在的身体可以恢复工作，写东西又用不到脚，我只是不能下床活动罢了，你看我的双手，那都没有事情。我还是可以躺在床上为我的邻居们做事情的。”基尔伯特挥了挥自己没有插着管子的那只右手，娜塔莉亚翻了个白眼给他便就扭着形状姣好的臀部离开了，基尔伯特像是自讨没趣一般耸了一下肩膀，拿过今早伊万递给他的报纸看起来。他看到那报纸上写今天的民主德国又进行了一项什么他认为伟大的事情就觉得兴高采烈，他按着床头的铃将他的主治医生唤了过来，伊万在一分钟以后披着衣服匆匆推开门，他小跑着，身后跟着同样急促且神情严肃的娜塔莉亚，基尔伯特咧开嘴大笑了起来，摆着手说自己并没有什么事情。伊万的表情是瞬间沉下来的，他扯过基尔伯特手中的报纸扔进垃圾桶，病房里的气氛一下子就凝重了起来，基尔伯特的笑容也消失不见，然而过了两三分钟之后娜塔莉亚弯下腰替他们拣出了那份报纸，掸了掸上面的灰尘之后轻轻放到了基尔伯特床旁的柜子上面，就在他右手所能触及的地方。

“我只是想要谢谢你。”基尔伯特将头偏到一旁去轻轻开口，这个时候他又像是意识到自己是一个病人，不过伊万觉得这只是他在伪装自己，让自己在他面前显得是一个弱势群体。“这是你第一次给我看报纸，就在昨天你还拦着我说报纸上的新闻能够引起我的心脏骤停。”伊万想基尔伯特所说的话的确就是这么一回事，这份报纸是自己最近几天连夜弄出来的，拜托了文印室的托里斯帮忙印刷，他一连印了有一周的量，想着这周的后半周他又要准备下一周的报纸。伊万不知道自己为什么愿意去做这件事情，尽管他对基尔伯特的那种异常的狂热与执着很不屑一顾，但是他就是鬼使神差地想要帮助基尔伯特，想要让他恢复起来。

“你近期的恢复还算可以，能够看一点报纸了，我会记得每天让娜塔莉亚带给你报纸的。”伊万连眼睛都不眨一下地就开始说胡话，基尔伯特不会发现的，他是那么信任他的医生，伊万突然有些许的罪恶感，他想娜塔莉亚或许也这么觉得，他转头看到自己表妹的脸部肌肉有轻微的抽动，这印证了他的想法。基尔伯特在听到这句话之后便就更加开心了，他拿过报纸随便翻了两下，又像是想到什么一样抬起头来，他的手虚掩在报纸上，手指无意识地摩挲着报纸的边缘。

“那我可以看电视吗？我想看一会儿电视什么的……嗯就是角落里的那个电视。”基尔伯特的眼睛之中像是闪着光亮一般，伊万不敢与他对视，他的脑中开始警铃大作，这并不是一个非常好的提议，他甚至不知道该怎么继续蒙骗基尔伯特，这已经不是他能办到的事情了。

“现在还不行。”伊万斩钉截铁地说，他咽了咽口水想要掩盖自己声音中的颤抖，好在基尔伯特并没有发觉什么，他只是有些伤感，轻轻捶了捶自己的胸膛便不再说什么。伊万走上前去拍了拍基尔伯特的肩膀示意他还是要多休息，他的大脑其实已经在飞速运转了，想着该如何解决这一个“难题”，虽然说他现在可以拒绝基尔伯特的请求，但这并不是长期可以执行的方案，对方的身体必定会越开越好，这是毋庸置疑的，到了那个时候他便不能再用这样的理由敷衍了事。这件事情对于他来说的确是有些难办，但是他可以去找别人，他看了看娜塔莉亚，他的表妹也正看向他，心中说不定已经有了这么一个想法。

“你觉得应该要怎么办呢？”伊万回到办公室之后问娜塔莉亚，女孩子不说话，只是看着自己脚前面的那一块地板。

“哥哥你真是越来越不符合常理了，我们为什么要为了他一个病人而将生活过得颠三倒四？我甚至都快要忘记今天是什么年份的几月几号了。”娜塔莉亚的声音在不大的办公室中响起，伊万抿着唇把玩着自己手中钢笔的笔帽。

“他是我的病人，我更加应该尽最大的可能来保住他的性命，你知道的，一点点的刺激都有可能让他的情况变得更糟。”伊万停止手中的动作，在桌上敲了敲那支钢笔，但这没有成功地将娜塔莉亚的视线转移到他身上来。

“你为什么不直接告诉他东德已经灭亡，现在他生活在一个完整的德国之中？还有我们的祖国，亲爱的表哥，我们的祖国也已经解体了不是吗？为什么不直接告诉他，现在让他知道和日后等他自己去发现这一个残酷的现实并没有任何的区别不是吗？他甚至还会怨恨你在欺骗他，怨恨我们所有人，这到底是对基尔伯特好还是对他不好呢？”娜塔莉亚在问出这一段话的时候并没有停歇，她没有停下来喘上一口气，她只是不停地抛出一个接着一个的问题，那些令伊万无法回答的问题。

而这些问题伊万是真的无法回答上来，他看着娜塔莉亚，现在女孩子的脸转向他了，眼睛直直地盯着他看，像是要从他的眼中看出些许答案出来。伊万移开视线，支吾着说“到时候再说”，娜塔莉亚便就冷笑了两声，低下头继续玩弄自己裙摆上的线头。许久之后伊万才开口，他的声音有些干涩：“你是在关心他，娜塔莉亚，你以前从来不关心他的。”伊万好奇着这个变化，他想知道自己表妹的内心是否也和他一样被这么一个像是永不停止的行星一般的男人所吸引，想要一窥究竟，看看他到底有多么巨大的能量，能够支撑着他从没有希望的长眠之中转醒过来，而现在伊万与娜塔莉亚也像是在为他编织另外一个长生不老的梦境，他们将这个梦编得尽可能的真实，有的时候甚至连他们自己都不太清楚到底什么才是真正的世界，是那个柏林墙轰然倒塌之后的新世界还是那个仍在墙中、仍在混沌之中的永存的旧世界？

“现在是1991年的末尾，但是墙仍然在娜塔莉亚，墙仍然在，在我们的时间里，这墙依然是在的。”伊万最后只说了这么一点话，他不再去看他的表妹，他知道娜塔莉亚在心中也这么说，伊万重新去处理其他病患的事情，再也没有看娜塔莉亚一眼。

“你可以去找爱德华，你知道他对录制节目有那么一些妄想，说不定他的演技也不是很差。”娜塔莉亚揪了半天的线头终于回答到了伊万脑中所在想着的东西，“或许他会愿意帮你这么些忙。”女孩子说完这些话之后便头也不回地走了，她或许又去了基尔伯特的病房，坐在被强制要求进行午睡的病人的床边想些稀奇古怪的心事，她会盯着白子的脸看，那对于她来说真是一个神奇的面相，但是伊万并不确定他的表妹会做出怎样的事情，他从来不懂她，所以他也从不过问，他也不抬头，随娜塔莉亚离开了。

傍晚的时候娜塔莉亚重新又敲门进来，她手中拿着一小封信件，显然她去过收发室，她把那封信摔在伊万的办公桌上然后问他该怎么办，伊万疑惑地拿起那封信看了看，收件人正是他那不安分且棘手的病人，而寄件人则是他的弟弟，在西边的德国长大并度过他自以为漫长却实则短暂的青年生涯的路德维希。

“另外那个贝什米特？”伊万嫌恶地皱起了眉，“他在基尔伯特昏迷的时候只来过两次，就他妈的两次，现在却要假惺惺地发信件来表达他的关怀？”

“那是体制的问题哥哥，柏林墙封锁了两边的德国，这也是没有办法的事情。”娜塔莉亚从伊万手中抢过那封信并抚平上面的褶皱。

“得了吧娜塔莉亚，现在两个德国都已经并成一个国家了他还是不肯亲自来探望一下他的哥哥，那可是他的亲人，况且他只在墙倒之后才来过这里，看了两次，每次不超过十五分钟。我想想，当他盯着基尔伯特苍白的、毫无生气的脸的时候会想些什么？会在心里不由自主地开始否定他这个哥哥的存在吧？那么一个陌生的人，却要在一直生活在自由之中的他的头上压下‘哥哥’这么一顶沉重的帽子，而且他的这位‘哥哥’来自民主德国，还是个狂热的社会主义活动家，这或许会颠覆他一直以来形成的那些价值观、世界观等等之类，管他什么的，就是那么些东西。”伊万依旧不满地盯着那个信封看个不停，像是充满了深仇大恨一般，其实他更加害怕且憎恶的是这信封之中所放置的内容，那内容是未来的东西，不是当下的，是一个来自未来新世界的人带给旧世界中人的冲击，基尔伯特受不了那些冲击的，伊万愤恨地这么想，实际上他也受不了这些冲击，在某种意义上，他也是对于新世界有种莫名的惶恐，他的这些不安来自于他骨血里的体制的压迫，他从小就在严格的体制社会中成长，长到这么大，“轰”的一下就什么都没有了，这令所有人都感到害怕，而越恐惧就会越憎恶，越憎恶也必然会更增生恐惧。

“暂时还是放在我这里吧，现在还不能交给他看，这样我们所做的一切都会前功尽弃。”伊万摊开手示意娜塔莉亚将那信封交给他，女孩子有些不太情愿，但还是照着办了，把那信封放在伊万的手中。

“你还真是一个懦弱的人。”娜塔莉亚毫不犹豫地便就戳开了伊万的真实面目，她其实知道她的表哥心中在想些什么东西，一条名为“软弱”的毒蛇正吐着信子盘踞在伊万的心中，“你自己不想接受现实也请不要阻挠别人接受现实，算了我去看看基尔伯特现在怎么样了，他该换下一瓶的盐水了。”娜塔莉亚从伊万的办公桌上跳下来，拉了拉自己过短的裙摆，伊万看不得这些东西，他对自己表妹的有些地方实在是反对，在他看来的确是沾染了西方堕落的物质主义，颇有些伤风败俗的意味，但他碍于面子从来不在娜塔莉亚面前提起。娜塔莉亚刻意摆弄了有好长一段时间，伊万看着她仍在他面前折腾那短的过分的裙子，心里知道对方一定是故意的，尴尬地清了清嗓子提醒她基尔伯特还在等她，女孩子转过头来冲他微微一笑，那笑容中带着鄙夷和其他复杂的情感，一瞬间就压着他喘不过气来。

伊万拿过那封信后就随手甩在一旁，扔在了他的那一堆真真假假的报纸之中，在继续工作了好一会儿之后他仍然惦记着那封从未来过来、打破他们现在生活的信件，他又将那信从报纸堆中翻出，平放在自己的桌面上，扫开四面摆放着的东西，让自己的视线尽可能的集中在这一封信上。他看着那写得无比工整的字，猜想着这其中会是些什么内容，伊万不知道路德维希是否知道基尔伯特以前到底是在做什么，伊万从来没有告诉过他，他的潜意识里不想告诉路德维希那些关于基尔伯特的过往，他不想让他知道基尔伯特的病史还有工作，一方面出自于医生自我的职业道德，另一方面则是他自己的一种私心，他也在排斥着这个来自西边的人。

“你就睡在我的抽屉里吧，你会等来被交到收件人手中的那一天的。”伊万对着那封信喃喃自语，然后将其锁进了自己的抽屉中，当他上锁的那一刻他清楚的意识到，这封信和之后可能会有的千千万封信都再也不会有交到基尔伯特手上的那一天。


	2. 下

“现在我可以看上电视了吗布拉津斯基医生？”基尔伯特在一天伊万的例行查房时间再一次问出了这个问题，伊万当时正在他的记录板上写下基尔伯特的身体指标，他停下手中的钢笔看了对方一眼，娜塔莉亚在一旁笑出了声，尽管那只是一个短促的声音，伊万还是觉得自己心中不堪的那些东西被暴露在阳光底下，他扭头瞪了自己表妹一眼，娜塔莉亚并没有畏惧，反而将她小巧的下巴再往上扬了几分，转而又面朝着基尔伯特露出一个瘆人的极大的笑容。

“下周，我想到了下周你的身体状况可能会允许你看些电视之类的东西。”伊万重新开始记录数据，不再看向基尔伯特，“但是不宜看太长的时间，我们会规定好你看的节目，确保你的安全是我们最大且最为首要的责任。”伊万尽量让自己的语气听起来像是公事公办，但是他不能更加清楚他所说的就是一堆胡话，哪有什么“为了病人的安全而规定他们应该看哪个电视节目”，那只不过是伊万想办法让基尔伯特不接触到外面的世界罢了。娜塔莉亚帮基尔伯特换上另外一瓶新的盐水，伊万不动声色地盯着护士完成这整个过程，他想着在接下去的休息时间内就要去找找看爱德华，用一点止痛片去换他为自己做事不知道可不可以。伊万看着基尔伯特心满意足且满怀期待地往床上一躺便就心生怜悯，这是连他自己都不太清楚的一种情感，他觉得对方实在是太可怜了，在这个时候他才意识到以前的基尔伯特是那么优秀，他简直就可以被授予种种奖项。伊万在离开之前再满怀怜惜地看了看基尔伯特，他自己都不知道自己的眼神是有多么温柔，柔软得就像羽毛一样，但那眼神惊吓到基尔伯特了，他的身体下意识地抖了一两下，显然是被自己的医生给恶心到了。

伊万找来了爱德华来拍摄那些虚假的新闻，他们先是从图书馆里借来了许多珍贵的旧新闻的录像带，爱德华告诉伊万他可以先把那些东西拿给基尔伯特去看，装作那是现在正在发生的事情，伊万照做了，然后爱德华在伊万耗费完那些录像带之前做好了一批新的录影，完全按照伊万所写的剧本来录制。伊万拿给基尔伯特放的时候自己也待在一旁，通常他会在基尔伯特睡前的那个时段放给他的病人看，他给基尔伯特所编造出来的小小的民主德国就存在于这个同样小小的单人病房之中。基尔伯特开心地看着电视中的爱德华——现在该说是新闻播报员——播报着民主德国的种种“伟大”事迹，他从未起疑；他吃着荷兰运来的腌黄瓜，那罐子的外面却贴着东德某个国民品牌的包装纸，他也未曾发现那味道已于他以前所吃到的截然不同；他的窗帘外面是大幅的可口可乐的广告和整晚都亮如白昼的夜晚，年轻人在夜晚中翩翩起舞，他们醉生梦死，他们活在新的时代，而基尔伯特的病房之中却是一个陈旧的世界，像是泛了黄的相册，他的房间永远是被窗帘遮着的，他不能见太阳，他在安静的夜晚中沉睡。

“你还记得他上天的时候的情景吗？”基尔伯特在插播广告的时候突然问起伊万，伊万知道他在指什么，希格曼，他们的民族英雄，也是民主德国唯一一个踏进宇宙的人。伊万点点头表示自己还记得，基尔伯特略带着憧憬地说自己那时还只是一个理想很大能力很小的无为青年，而那之后他却像是找到了自己要为之奋斗的事业，一直为了这个国家而工作到现在。伊万有些哽咽地应了一声，他不知道自己该用何种姿态来面对基尔伯特，于是他也只好盯着电视屏幕里的爱德华对着纸张念着他写的对白，那些民主德国正在蓬勃发展之中的话语，或许这不仅仅只是基尔伯特想要看到的东西，也是他心底里想要看到的东西。

娜塔莉亚有些粗鲁地将路德维希的信件再一次地摔在伊万桌面上，“哥哥你做得有些过分了！你甚至都不是他的亲人，写这封信的人才是，那个路德维希才是基尔伯特的亲人！这个国家已经死了，你应该告诉他这个真相了。”她焦急地发问，手指一边飞速绕着自己的辫梢一边用另一只手的手指指着那封信件。

“不，她还活着。”伊万看了娜塔莉亚一眼，女孩子显然是被气疯了，她抿起涂着鲜红唇彩的嘴唇，眉头紧皱着，过了良久摔门离去，就像是来的时候那样如同一阵风。“况且还不是现在，他会受不了的。”伊万朝后靠向他办公椅的靠背，闭起眼睛来想要摈弃那种种杂念，他想到昏迷过去的基尔伯特被送到他这里时候的场景，当他从警察那里得知对方是在看到学生运动之后便晕了过去的时候他心里也是一包火气，他知道自己无法改变基尔伯特的种种想法，那个时候他没好气地推过那床奔向他的手术室，但却在把他送到病房的之后握着基尔伯特的手坐在一旁。他那个时候凝视着基尔伯特沉睡中的脸，他醒过来的几率微乎其微，但是他仍活着，仍有那么一星半点的希望存在，伊万就将头抵在基尔伯特摊开的手掌上面，他轻轻摩挲着，嘴中念叨着“你一定要好起来”，他是下意识做出这个举动的，因为在那个时候他想通了很多的事情，关于基尔伯特的事情，他发现他的体内蕴含着巨大的能量，就像是一颗不知道疲累为何物的卫星一样，围着很多东西不停旋转，绕着这个犹如处在童话中的虚幻社会和这个社会的子民不停旋转着，他将生命奉献在这个上面，像是永远不会停息一般。伊万在那个时候明白了信仰到底是什么东西，有些信仰总好过没有，他在将头抵在基尔伯特的手掌之中的时候这么想，然后他竟有些想要为这个人、为这个社会、为这个国家，甚至是为这整个世界而落泪，那承载了太多太多的意义和价值，他的头脑像是要爆炸开来，那会变成一个新的宇宙吗？在他脑中形成的宇宙，他开始胡思乱想，他开始缅怀过去，他在那时想起基尔伯特曾对他说过的话，此时此刻再次回忆的时候仍是记忆犹新，“我们的国家永远不会消失，他将长存下去，而日子会越来越好”，这句话是基尔伯特对他说的，说给伊万听的亦是说给他自己听的，而这也是为什么伊万会想要尽自己的一切可能来为基尔伯特营造一个虚构的民主德国的源头，他憧憬这个男人，就像是基尔伯特憧憬希格曼一般。

伊万后来在假日的时候推着轮椅带基尔伯特去过一个地方，那是娜塔莉亚在不情不愿之间推荐的一片旧时东德式公寓，他为基尔伯特蒙上眼睛，然后推着他走进门去，带着他在蒙着灰尘的房间里转来转去，他俯下身告诉基尔伯特那房子的主人去了很远的地方，他刻意用了这样的词语来混淆视听，好让基尔伯特认为房主已经去世，然而他们只是去了更加现实的地方，回归自由罢了。但是基尔伯特仍十分欣喜，他自己的房子在他昏迷不醒的时候被他的房东收回，他现在只能住在医院之中，享受着医疗保险的待遇，但那都是基尔伯特自己所想象的，真正的费用是伊万与娜塔莉亚一同掏的钱，他们在这一点上仍达成了共识。他们在那虚幻但却幸福得过分的房子中大笑着完成了这一次变质的约会，大概可以算是一场约会，伊万能够感受到基尔伯特的喜悦和略微的一点羞涩，他或许从来没有经历过这个，他是纯洁的，是高尚的，他甚至只将自己的心思扑在他的事业上，从未有想过别的什么东西，伊万将精力不够的基尔伯特抱上柔软的床，然后坐在一旁看他小憩，他抚摸着对方同样柔软的浅色头发，就像那个时候看着基尔伯特还陷在昏迷之中一样眼含怜惜。

“夜还长呢，安心睡吧。”伊万亲吻着基尔伯特的额头，而那个时候基尔伯特已经熟睡过去。

他们在第二天的凌晨从那里离开，趁着夜色还未完全消散的时候可以放心地推着基尔伯特走在大街上，他们路过一个建筑工地，基尔伯特四处张望着，看着自己的“祖国”焕然一新，他心里欣喜万分，但在下一秒却借着微亮的天色看见一个列宁的雕像倒在地上，那雕像极为可怜，仅有半截的身体，而那手指仍坚定不移地指向前方，指向一个未知的未来。基尔伯特盯着那手指，伊万却没有看见道路旁边的半截列宁雕像，他只顾着想昨日的甜蜜梦境。基尔伯特在路过那列宁像的时候觉得伟人的眼睛正盯着自己，而那手指也指向自己，在那一刻时间仿佛就像是停滞了一般，他害怕地拉了拉伊万的袖子，他开始疑惑，开始不解，等到伊万停下轮椅的时候他求助般地看向他的医生。

“这是怎么回事？怎么好端端的一个列宁像却是被摆放在这里？”基尔伯特问伊万，然而伊万却沉默不语，他便更加焦急，昨日一直持续到今早的好心情被消磨殆尽，难受地咳嗽起来，重新窝回他的轮椅之中，像是要将自己再次禁锢在其中。伊万在把基尔伯特送回去之后就联系了爱德华开始下一轮的拍摄，他知道很多东西都无法再隐瞒，但是他要用另外一种方式来让基尔伯特接纳这个古怪的现实，他开始编写更加细致的剧本，娜塔莉亚骂他是一个疯子，但她却也会躲着基尔伯特悄悄流泪与抽烟，她也会咬着嘴唇纠结自己到底要不要将现实告知对方。

基尔伯特日后便就接触到了更多的新世界，通过伊万精心编造的剧本和爱德华炉火纯青的演技，他似乎是相信了，一边咳嗽着一边微笑着看完那一期期的“新闻”，他看到自己的国家有了更多的新技术，看到了民主德国接纳了来自西边的难民，看到了两个德国不断地融合，他的身体又开始每况愈下，但是这个阶段里他是最为开心的，他觉得自己也许正生活在一个虽然混乱但是却是最美好的时代，他信任伊万，也就相信他所有的谎言，那些美丽的、善良的谎言。然后他在一个夜晚看到他心中的英雄对着电视、对着所有“东德的居民”宣布两个德国正式合并，那堵墙被“温柔”地拆除，这个国家“和平”地统一，这一切都是宁静且又美丽的。

“真是太棒了。”基尔伯特在那晚呢喃着这句话入眠，窗外正放着庆祝新一年到来的烟花，基尔伯特在睡梦之中也以为那是庆祝两个国家之间隔阂的消失，他微笑着熟睡，然后在第二天再没有睁开他的眼睛。


	3. 尾声

“我的哥哥他去世了？”路德维希终于再一次出现在医院之中，他仍是不敢相信自己居然还会有一个哥哥，如果不是母亲在去世之前将这个信息告知于他，或许他永远也不会得知自己会有个生长在东边的亲人。他来过这个医院两次，那个漂亮的白俄罗斯护士从来不给他好看的脸色，而那位俄罗斯医生也对自己冷淡得紧，他进了病房也只能看到他那个死气沉沉的“哥哥”，是一个白化病人，他只能从他的外表上看出这个，或许还有一个前谓——昏迷中的。然后路德维希便就只好坐下来，坐在床边，尴尬地出声说了一句“你好”，再说了自己的名字，接着又是一片死寂，那个漂亮但阴沉的护士死盯着他看，这让他很不舒服，于是他便再也没有来过一次，他的心底里非常抵触这个地方，因为他觉得那里躺着的人、那里的一切事情其实都与他无关，他的身上不应该有这些包袱。后来他在听见基尔伯特醒过来的消息之后出于某种莫名的愧疚心理给他写了信，但从未收到过回复，他也不再去想这件事情，那与他无关，他在心里安慰自己。

“是的，但是他是在睡梦中离开的，你该庆幸这一点，他还微笑着呢。”伊万看着他办完各种手续之后慢慢地签字，他垂着头好不让路德维希发现自己眼睛深处的情感，也不想让他知道自己的抽屉里锁着他寄来的那些信件。

“啊是吗？那就好，毕竟他是那么的……不幸。”路德维希不知道在这个时候应该说些什么，只好客套性地这么说了，但是伊万这个时候抬起头来看了他一眼，那眼神令他恐惧，只不过伊万很快就又低下头去检查他的那些文件。

“不，他是幸福的。”伊万没有管顾路德维希是否明白他所说的话，又自顾自地说了下去，“……他的信仰不灭啊。”然后他轻轻笑起来，把那些文件还给路德维希，与娜塔莉亚一起领着他前往火化遗体的地方。

民主德国的帷幕在基尔伯特死去的那一刻才真正落下帷幕，连带着一同下落的是二战以后的秩序，这个国家伊万在回忆起基尔伯特的时候才会异常清晰地记得她的每一个细节，然后他会微笑，怀念一下过去再过好自己现在的生活。

而这个国家从来没有这么真实存在过。


End file.
